Ecto and it's Effects
by drfangirl
Summary: What would happen if Billy Joe Cobra absorbed another ghost's ecto, madness for Spencer and his friends? WARNING: this contains Mpreg and possible foul language later on. ((This story was really made for shits and giggles so... enjoy!))
1. Goop

This was just a prompt I thought of before going to bed, but I'm kinda nervous seeing as I'm probably one the first people to right something like this for this fandom. So yeah this is what I think the outcome would be, get ready for some madness.

Prompt: What if Billy were to absorb some other ghost's ecto.

WARNING: This is fic will contain mpreg, and possible foul language. If this is not your cup of tea then Please go and enjoy some of the other fine fanfictions for this fandom. I would also appreciate not to be flamed for writing this, I you don't like it then please be mature and don't flame.

Thanks, and enjoy!

Chapter 1

Spencer Wright, and 14 year old boy was walking back home from his high school Beverly high. As he passed by citizens on the street they gave him awkward glances. For if any other person were to look at Spencer they would see a boy who walked alone and talked to himself and probably has a lot of mental issues. But few people, such as his friends, would look at him and see not only Spencer, but also the ghost of the famous Billy Joe Cobra.

Billy, once a famous pop idol with millions of fans or so called Cobraheads, he was now reduced to spend the rest of his eternity with his cousin and two of his friends. Billy was not angry or sadden by this, in fact he actually never felt more loved than with the three teens. Yes he did miss the fans shouting his name, but none of that could compare to the feeling of having a family like them. Had he actually known what a nice family Spencer and his folks were, he probably would stopped to visit more between tours. Come to think of it Billy had only ever seen Spencer once before becoming a ghost, and that's when Spence was a baby. His recollections were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Billy are you even paying attention anymore?" Spencer called out jokingly.

"Oh, sorry Broseph I was just thinking about something."

"Hmm, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing to important. Now what were you saying?"

"I debating what should be in my next movie, aliens or zombies."

The conversation took off into the subject of monster and ghoul alike. Spencer babbled on and on about tech stuff and ideas for movies. In which Billy agreed with all his ideas no matter how ridiculous they were. This continued on for a few blocks until the two were stopped by an unknown force. Billy started to spin in circles looking for a place to hide, Spencer had no idea what exactly was happening, but he could tell from Billy's scared expression that obviously something was going down.

"Billy! What's wrong?"

"Dude, it's some ghost thing, and man is it big!" he hid behind Spencer.

"Well can you get something of it that I can wear, so I can see him?"

"No can do Broski, that thing is like a huge ball of ecto" He shivered; now hiding in Spencer's backpack.

"Geez, what a scaredy ghost, could you at least try to get some of its ecto, maybe I could see it if I'm holding of the ecto."

"Fine man, but you totally owe me some smooth peanut butter when we get back home." Billy flew off to the invisible beast, approaching it with great caution. He was half way there when the beast noticed him and assumed he was a threat. The ecto blob ghost started to hurl great mounds of the goopy ecto at the other ghost. Billy Joe began to dodge the globs as they came, then he had the idea of trying to catch one.

One by One as each of the globs were thrown, Billy waited for one with the perfect trajectory and size. Once he found the perfect one he flew in the way of the orb of goop and prepared for impact. Instead of the glob landing neatly in his palms, it missed his hands completely and smacked hard against his chest. The force of the impact made the goo ball splatter across his midriff.

Spencer viewed the scene down from below. Even though it looked as if his friend was fighting against air itself, he could still grasp somewhat of the situation. Spencer saw Billy get ready to catch something when smack, he saw Billy's body go still as he shook lightly. Then the ghost's eye closed and his body lost all stiffness as it fell from the sky. Spencer screamed out his name; he ran out to catch Billy, but was too far to catch up with how fast he was falling. His body really didn't make a thud, seeing as ghost weigh as much nothing really.

Spencer carefully picked up the spirit and took note of now visible goop lying on his chest. He watch only for a moment as the goop absorbed into his friends ecto skin. Spencer soon thought to check his vitals, but being that Billy was a ghost, there was really no way of checking his vitals, he guessed if he was still existing then he was fine adn just merely knocked out.

He ran home with his ghost bro flopping behind him. This might have looked very odd to people who did not possess Billy's gear, but Spencer gave no mind to the bystanders. He was determined to get Billy to his bed to lie down on. Every now and then he would look back at his friend who's mouth was slightly open and eyes cracked open only a bit. Damn him for not bringing his bike, he thought as he saw in the horizon the front gate to his house.

Once he reached the gate, he frantically searched for his key. It felt like hours passed by until he found the key and opened the gate. When he got inside he ran even faster up the stars to avoid his parents and sister, lord knows what they would say if they caught him in this awkward position. He reached the elevator to him room, thankfully no one had spotted him, they must be gone somewhere he thought. The ding of the elevator jolted Spencer, the sudden movement provoked a groan out of Billy. This somewhat relived to know that he was responsive.

He gently put Billy on the bed and inspected his body for anything suspicious. Strangely all traces of the ecto was now gone, he thought nothing much of it. Next thing was to go and find Rajeev and Shanilla, they probably want to know why he didn't meet up with them at the WiFri. Spencer took one last look at the poor ghost. He was still expressionless and stiff.


	2. Hurt

Chapter 2

Wow! I didn't actually think this would get any reviews. I was a little unsure about how this would go, and I almost decided to delete it, but I really appreciate the follows and reviews. So with a great amount of courage, I present to you chapter two!

* * *

Shanilla eyed her watch worriedly; Spencer should have been here by now. She looked at the door again just hoping that Spencer would walk through them at any moment. She looked at her brother who gave the same worried look, although he hid his with a smoothie. He was usually always on time, what was holding him up? She thought, beginning to think of the worst possible out comes

Suddenly the doors of the WiFri burst open; Spencer ran through them huffing and panting all the way to where Shanilla and Rajeev sat. When he tried to speak to them, nothing but a small wheeze came out. He tripped and stumbled over his words as he crazily moved his hands as if he was signing out what he wanted to say.

"Spence, buddy where have you been." Rajeev was the first to speak, putting down his drink as he did so.

"Billy…. He…" Spencer panted trying to catch what little breath he had.

"Spencer, sit down for a minute. You look like to just ran all the way here."Shanilla scooted to make room on the sofa.

"I did." He huffed and plopped down on the offered seat.

"What happened?" Rajeev said just as Spencer caught his breath

"I-I don't know. I was just hanging out with Billy and we were walking home. All of a sudden Billy said saw some sort of huge ghost, and since I couldn't see it, I asked him to try to get something off the ghost for me to wear. Then I don't even know what happened after that, all I saw was Billy getting hit by something and then him falling out of the sky." He paused holding his head in his hands. "Then I carried him to my room and laid him down there. Guys I don't know what to do, I think he's hurt pretty bad. Shanilla and Rajeev exchange a glance as they patted their friend's back.

"I'm sure he's fine." Rajeev said knowing in his head that he wrong. Spencer shook his head slightly, slumping further into his seat.

"Maybe we can help." Shanilla offered making Spencer perk up slightly. "Our dad is a doctor, and I was a candy striper for a while." She smiled half heartedly

"But he a ghost!" Spencer yelped

"Well the least we can do is try." Shanilla stood with Rajeev. They helped up spencer and began to make their way to Spencer's house. The walk was surprisingly long, and quiet. Spencer walked slightly behind his friends, head down, showing no sign of emotion.

Once they reached the Mansion and opened the door, it seemed to have a loss of gumption and color, possibly from the downfall of its previous owner. They walked through the familiar halls, they felt even the atmosphere had been dulled even with the lights illuminating the mansion. It felt like the house had not been lived in for years with no sign of human interaction. That's why it almost scared Spencer and his friends half to death when Spencer's dad snuck up them behind them.

"Hey! What are you kids up too?" Hue laughed looking at the tired teens. He eyed them suspiciously when he got no response; the smile leaving his face.

"Are you guys ok, you look like you've seen a ghost." Spencer paled even further than before at his father's comment. Rajeev notice Spencer's stunned face and stepped up in front of him before Hue had him to notice his son face.

"Well, since you're just in time for dinner, why don't have dinner with us." Hue offered to Rajeev and Shaniila. To which they declined to kindly saying that Spencer was pretty tired from long study session at the WiFri and that they just were going to take him up to his room. Hue accepted the blatant lie and lent them hurry off to Spencer's room.

They slowed their pace when they reached the elevator; stepping inside and pressing the up buttom. It was silent as the elevator seemed to go as slow as possible up to the teen's room. Then a loud ding alerted them that they had reached their destination, and the doors opened to Spencer's room, duller and darker looking than ever before. Each Teen crept out of the elevator as if their normal stampeding feet would cause the spirit to fly off in a panic.

Standing on the complete other side of the room, the teen's looked crestfallen at the unconscious specter. It was when Spencer started to walk up to the bed did the other do the same. They came to the very edge of the bed and looked upon the late celebrity. He looked almost the same as always, except for a few changes. His face was slightly contorted in pain, and he was no longer laying on his back, instead he was crumpled around his midsection.

They stared absolutely gob smacked at the image before them. They knew Billy Joe Cobra, in all his ghostly glory. He was headstrong, over dramatic, and incredibly vain. This stranger lying on Spencer's bed was something completely foreign to all the characteristics know to Billy. Here laid a quivering blue hued form, gasping lightly at sudden spasms that shocked his body, vulnerable to his onlookers.

Shanilla shot out her hand to Billy's shoulder as another spasm hit him. She gradually managed to push her friends out of the way and took hold of Billy's body trying to calm him. Gently he petted his hair and wiped ecto plasmic tears away from his closed eyes. The trimmer's in his body eventually turned into shivers which turned into a still calmness. When she made sure he was at rest, she started to inspect his body for any visible signs of injury. She looked back to Rajeev and asked him to help her take his Jacket and shirt off leaving Spencer to watch worriedly. Shanilla stationed Rajeev to hold up Billy while she took his Jacket off. It quite a feat to say the least, seeing as he hand were trembling as she pealed the Jacket off of his arms one by one and tossed it on to the floor. Next was the tie and shirt. She struggled pulling to tie off and over his face, but the shirt was surprisingly easy being that Rajeev maneuvered the spirits limp arms.

Finally tossing the ghost-like fabric on the ground; Rajeev settled Billy on his back for Shanilla to get a good view. The specter sub consciously moved his hand to his mid drift again blocking Shanilla from further inspection. When she tried to move them, she was met with surprising strength from the ghost and a stubbornness to keep his arm down. She then decided to call Spencer along with Rajeev into action. They held his arms down as Shanilla then eyed the pale torso. She took her hands and like a doctor, very carefully pressed down on his ribs, seeing no reaction in to Ghost's expression she pressed onward. Her hands glided to his spare ribs and pressed, still no reaction from Billy, she then moved to his stomach/upper torso, still nothing. Then she moved to the place just above his hips and pelvis and hips and pressed as she did the other places of Billy's anatomy.

The ghost wailed at the pressure, his eyes flying open in shock and pain. He struggled in the two teens grasps trying to keep him down, but to no avail. Billy broke from their grasp and caved in on himself, hugging his torso face hidden from his friends.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuucck!" He swore shaking again at headboard of the bed.

"Billy!" Spencer yelped shooting his hands to Billy who swatted them away. Spencer Jumped aback at the sudden lash out looking a little hurt.

"Please, Billy! We are trying to help you." Shanilla pleaded

"Then why did you fucking do that!" He hissed "God…I feel like I'm gonna fucking hurl." He said

"Here then let us help you get to the restroom." Rajeev offered

"I can do it myself!" He stated before lucidly and wobbly flying off in the direction of the bathroom. He made it halfway there when he collapsed midflight, and Then expelled a glowing mass of sickly looking ecto onto the carpeted floor. Spencer rushed over to him and rubbed circles into his back as he again emptied more ecto out of his system. Billy dry heaved few times more before simply shaking on all fours.

"Come let's get you cleaned out and into bed." Spencer coxed Billy into standing and leading him to the nearby bathroom. From there, Spencer filled up a cup of water for him to gargle and rid him of any after taste. Then he lead Billy to his bed and help him into the covers. His friend then followed Spencer to get cleaning supplies from under his sink in the bathroom and then helped him clean up Billy's sick.

After all was said and done, Rajeev and Shanilla discussed briefly meeting at the WiFri to talk more about the situation at hand. Spencer thanked his friends for the help and apologized for the vomit the helped cleaned off the floor, and then wished them a good night promising to keep a close eye on the cobra. Once he closed the door, he headed back up to his room and got ready for bed, every now and then looking at his ghostly friend who had the mover since been laid in his bed. A million questions rang out through his brain, but for now he ignored them and crawled into bed with Billy.

That night replayed the images of Billy in his mind, the pain, the sadness, and the anger.

* * *

Wow! That was emotional! I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry for not posting this sooner, I have just been having a lot of trouble trying to find a summer job lately. (Probably because I'm a someone with no job experience who writes, and draws about fictional characters all day.) Anyways, I thought I might inject a little ectofeature in this story, what do you guys think.

The reference to Shanilla being a candy striper comes from my experience of trying to become one. For those who do not know what that is, It is a volunteer position in which you aid the patients in hospitals. Example of this would be getting them new pillows in needed or water when needed, things like that. I remember my mom who is a nurse teaching me all these techniques to help someone if they were under serious internal injury and needed help. The procedure called for the person assisting to cut off the clothes of the patient, but I don't think it would have been right to have Shanilla whip out a pair of scissors and start cutting off his clothes. I thought it would be a nice touch to her charcter is she was a candy striper.

Oh, and unfortunately, I never made the cut because it messed with my schedule.

Oh yeah! I now have a tumblr in which I will be posting not only chapters, but drawings as well! (Don't worry, my drawing aren't as bad as my writing.)

Link to my blog:

blog/dr-fangirl


End file.
